


Out Of Line

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [576]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hey! :3 Could I maybe have a sastiel prompt where Sam gets upset about something Cas did but he thinks it was justified and during the fight he lets something slip about Sam's past, like the demon blood addiction or something, which makes Sam shut up because he thinks he deserves it? And at first Cas doesn't realize what happened but when he does he apologizes and there's some fluff at the end? Thank you!





	

“You can’t just do shit like this, Cas! It has consequences! Sometimes dangerous ones!” Sam exclaimed.

“I did what I had to, Sam.” Cas said, eyes narrowed at the younger Winchester. “I did what I _needed_ to.”

"No, Cas. You  _didn’t_ need to do this. You could have talked to me or Dean. We could have helped.”

"What? Like how you talked about what you did with  _Ruby_.” Cas growled out. “How you  _drank_ her  _blood_. Because that worked out so well, Sam.”

Sam stopped talking, freezing, blood running cold.

"I…right…” Sam said, softly. “Yeah…whatever Cas.” Sam said, turning away, and leaving the room.

Cas watched Sam leaving, still partly seething, but confused why Sam left how he did.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Cas realized what exactly he said, and why Sam seemed to shut down.

He went and found Sam, leafing through some text, but not really reading it.

“Sam.” Cas said softly, all the anger from before gone.

Sam glanced up. “Cas.” He replied, before going back to the text.

“Sam, I’m sorry.”

“No, you were right to say what you did. I did drink Ruby’s blood. I did get a bit out of control. You were right to-”

“No, I wasn’t. I was out of line. What happened with you and Ruby…that was not your fault. You were deceived. You were promised that it would be towards the greater good, and she tricked you. I have made decisions that I knew of the outcome, and did them anyway. I was wrong to compare them.”

“Cas-”

“I apologize Sam. I am sorry for what I said. It was not my place to bring that up. I was not thinking, and it was wrong of me to claim that our situations were the same.”

“Thank you Cas…for saying that…” It was soft, but Cas heard it.

He walked over, and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Do not thank me. I am only speaking what is the truth.” He said.

Sam nodded, shutting his eyes, and before Cas realized what was happening, he was hugging the Winchester, who returned the embrace with a big hug off his own, burying his head in Cas’ chest.

“Still…thank you, Cas.”


End file.
